Reconstruyendo
by WhiteTigerKiara
Summary: ¿Qué pasó con los tripulantes de la Normandía después de la Guerra? ¿Quién sobrevive? ¿Cuántos podrán hacer realidad todos sus sueños? El desenlace de una fantástica historia de aventura, superación, constancia, amistad y romance. La tripulación de Shepard tendrá todavía que hacer frente a muchas emociones con tal de cumplir sus sueños. [Contenido adulto]
1. No renunciaremos

Sí! He vuelto... lo siento por las que esperaban que acabara los otros fics! Todavía estan pendientes pero es que tenía este fic en la cabeza y no me lo puedo sacar hasta que no lo escriba.

**[¡ALERTA DE SPOILERS!]** **Esta historia se centra en lo que ocurre después de acabar Mass Effect 3. Los que no hayan visto el final de ME3 les recomiendo que lo vean primero.**

_Disclaimer: Mass Effect series y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Bioware._

* * *

**Capítulo 1. No renunciaremos**

- Kaidan Alenko, es justo que lo hagas tú – dice Liara

- Liara… no sé si seré capaz – responde Kaidan

- Tú eras el más allegado – le convence Garrus

- Al habla Mayor Kaidan Alenko, atención por favor, que la tripulación de la Normandía se reúna ante el muro de los caídos - dice Kaidan a través del altavoz del navío.

Kaida, Liara y Garrus de la Normandía entran en el ascensor y se dirigen hacia la cubierta de la tripulación, y se enfrentan al momento de la verdad: anunciar los caídos en batalla.

Es en ese momento donde cada uno desea con todas sus fuerzas que eso no esté pasando. Sabían el riesgo y estaban dispuestos a afrontarlo. Pero vivirlo en carne y hueso es muy distinto. Esa sensación… no había entrenamiento para aprender a soportarlo. No era una falta cualquiera era… el ser más importante para todos los seres de la galaxia de aquel ciclo.

Era la persona más importante para todos, pero ni de lejos tan importante como lo era para Kaidan Alenko. Un hombre que, tras vivir mucho tiempo desilusionado con el amor, la encontró a ella.

- _¿Pero, por qué? _– se preguntaba Kaidan - _¿Por qué tenías que ser tú? Precisamente tú. He pasado tanto tiempo sin compartir mi vida y de pronto apareces tú y decido compartirla de nuevo. Contigo. Con el ojo del huracán._

Kaidan sentía rabia, tristeza, desesperación, agonía, impotencia… todos esos sentimientos amargos que tenía que aguantar durante los próximos minutos, mientras guardaban silencio delante del muro de los caídos. Todavía era incapaz de asimilarlo y ahora tenía que transmitir la noticia al resto de la tripulación.

Deseaba no tener que hacerlo, no porque no lo sintiera, sino porque lo sentía de sobra. Mucho más que el resto de gente. Sí, era egoísta. Pero era así. Si toda la rabia de Kaidan en aquel momento pudiera representarse como un desastre natural sería equivalente a la destrucción de un sol. Adiós sistema. ¿Para qué? No sirve de nada que exista vida si no existía ella.

En otras ocasiones habría medido sus pensamientos, hoy no. No podía contener tantas cosas a la vez. Tenía que desahogarse internamente o sino iba a reventar ahí mismo. Ya.

- Kaidan – susurra James.

En ese momento Kaidan abandona su pelea mental contra el universo. Era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, cuando ya lo que más le importaba se había sacrificado para salvar a ése universo. Hasta se cuestionaba si merecía la pena. Con un hilo de voz empezó la primera sílaba.

- Yo, el Mayor Kaidan Alenko, segundo al mando de la SSV Normandía, lamento anunciar la pérdida de miembros que han sido de vital importancia en la tripulación de la Normandía.

"Lamento" eso expresaba de manera muy ligera lo que sentía.

- El primero de ellos: - continúa - Capitán Anderson, descanse en paz.

Todos los allí presentes guardan un minuto de silencio.

Estaban todos. Al menos casi todos. La misión habría sido completamente exitosa si no fuera por aquello. Estaba Garrus Vakarian, Liara T'Soni, Tali Zorah vas Normandía, Steve Cortez, James Vega, Joker Moreau, incluso Javik que había dicho que no pasaría de aquella última misión.

Kaidan se acercó al muro a colgar la tablilla con el nombre del Capitán Anderson.

- En segundo lugar, pero no menos importante… la Comandante Shepard, primera espectro humana y capitana de la SSV Normandía.

En ese momento, intentó no mirar a nadie. Si hubiera visto las caras de la tripulación seguro que se habría derrumbado. Tenía que mantenerse firme, por todos.

Kaidan acariciaba la tablilla con el nombre de Shepard. Odiaba aquellas tablillas, estaban ahí en la nave con los nombres de todos por si acaso esto pasaba. Pero en aquel momento se le ocurrió que incluso hubiera sido mejor no tenerlas preparadas. Que hubiera que hacerlas en otro momento, cuando hubiera pasado todo.

Dio un paso adelante y se acercó con la intención de colocarla, pero le sudaban las manos. Le temblaban los dedos. No podía creérselo. Después de todo a lo que había sobrevivido Shepard, todos esperaban que ella saldría de ésta, aunque fuera muy en el fondo.

Ya hubo otras ocasiones, en la batalla contra Saren, y en la misión suicida. Momentos en los que la tripulación hubiera jurado que no saldrían de aquello.

Todos estaban expectantes. Esperando a que él la colocara e irse, irse a guardar silencio o a llorar a otra parte. Pero él parecía petrificado.

- Me niego - pronunció de pronto – Shepard no puede haber acabado así.

- ¡Kaidan! ¡Shepard está muerta! ¡Créetelo! – dijo Garrus - La gente muere y ella lo sabía, se ha sacrificado por todos nosotros, dejémosla descansar en paz.

- ¡Que no! – gritó Kaidan, ahí se acabaron todas las formalidades - ¡SHEPARD NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTA! ¡LO SÉ!

- ¿¡CÓMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN SEGURO!? – dijo Garrus – Es evidente que si no ha contactado con nosotros ha perecido en la Tierra.

- ¡Tengo que ver su cuerpo! – dijo Kaidan - ¡Hasta que no tengamos el cuerpo de Shepard no podemos darla por muerta!

Nadie más supo que responder, todos querían decirle que sí. Salir corriendo a buscarla pero a la vez no querían, pues encontrar su cuerpo destrozado supondría afrontar la dura realidad.

- ¡LIARA! – gritó Kaidan desesperado, buscando algo de apoyo – Tú eres el Corredor Sombrío, tú tienes toda la información que quieras en en momento que quieras. Si hay alguien que puede encontrar un cuerpo, ésa eres tú. Así como lo hiciste incluso antes de convertirte en el Corredor Sombrío. Sólo eras una corredora de información y lo lograste. Ahora más que nunca debes aprovechar tus recursos. Por favor…

Liara se quedó estupefacta. No sabía que decirle. Garrus la miró con ojos inquisidores. Los otros la miraban por el rabillo del ojo, esperando su respuesta.

- Kaidan – dijo Liara – ahora mismo la galaxia entera está sumida en el caos para restaurar todos los daños sufridos en nuestra batalla. He perdido a muchos contactos. Varios relés de masa han quedado inutilizables. Será difícil y peligroso llegar en la situación en la que estamos. Tengo responsabilidades en Thessia…

- Liara, no podemos dejar esto así… no por favor – suplicó Kaidan

Los demás estaban igual que él, a punto de desmoronarse y salir corriendo. Entonces Liara dijo:

- No es que no quiera Kaidan, es sólo que lo veo muy difícil. Ya lo hice una vez, y conseguí salvarla. Pero en aquel momento teníamos a Cerberus, que gastó todo el dinero que hizo falta para reconstruirla. Ahora ya no están... si eso hace falta, ¿quién nos va a ayudar...? Me bloquea la posibilidad de encontrar el cuerpo de Shepard medio muerto y no poder hacer nada por ella más que llorarla - explicó Liara.

Liara hizo una pausa. Kaidan seguía mirandola esperando a que acabara.

- Hey, encontraremos el cuerpo de Shepard. Así por lo menos haremos que descanse en paz. Hasta que no hayamos cumplido este objetivo esta tripulación sigue en pie. Pero tú estarás al mando, yo seguiré ayudándote en todo lo que pueda.

Kaidan estaba contento. Por fin una persona de ellos se había tranquilizado un poco y había aceptado ayudarle. Liara había accedido a buscar el cuerpo de Shepard y parecía que después de esa conversación, irian todos.

- Estamos juntos en esto – dijo Joker

Liara miró a Garrus que ahora parecía sentirse mal por haberse opuesto a buscar el cuerpo de Shepard.

- Está bien – dijo Garrus – permaneceremos juntos, por Shepard.

Ahora todos parecían un poco menos nerviosos, pero no del todo. Todavía faltaba conocer la verdad acerca del paradero de Shepard. Tenían que elaborar un plan de actuación y rápido.

* * *

**Espero que os guste! Ya me diréis! :D**

**Saludos!**


	2. Omega

**[¡ALERTA DE SPOILERS!]** **Esta historia se centra en lo que ocurre después de acabar Mass Effect 3. Los que no hayan visto el final de ME3 les recomiendo que lo vean primero.**

_Disclaimer: Mass Effect series y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Bioware._

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Omega**

En las condiciones en las que se encontraba la Normandía lo más lógico – para empezar – era reponer recursos necesarios para el largo viaje que les esperaba. Ahora que se habían reducido la mitad de relés utilizables tendrían que ir saltando de sistema en sistema hasta acercarse lo máximo posible al Sistema Solar.

Joker se dispuso a analizar el mapa. Todo indicaba que estarían muy cerca del que en un pasado fue el Relé de Omega 4. Eso significaba que estaban muy cerca de aquel asteroide repleto de mercenarios: Omega.

- Kaidan – dijo Joker desde cabina – estamos cerca de Omega. Espero órdenes.

- ¿Liara? – preguntó Kaidan hablando desde el megáfono.

- Todo indica que hace como mucho un día que han llegado las naves de Aria T'Loak – respondió Liara.

- Muy bien, esperemos que sea así – dijo Kaidan – pero si queremos emprender nuestro regreso al Sistema Solar debemos abastecernos en algún sitio. Vamos Joker.

- Entendido – respondió Joker.

Los tripulantes de la Normandía se prepararon para desembarcar. Allí, unos mercenarios enviados por Aria T'Loak los recibieron armados hasta los dientes.

- ¡Alto! – dijo un batariano que parecía estar al mando - ¿Quiénes sois?

- Somos la tripulación de la Comandante Shepard – dijo Kaidan.

- Mientes, Shepard está muerta – dijo el batariano – seguramente su tripulación habrá muerto con ella.

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? Espera, ¿Shepard? ¿La conocías?

- ¡BASTA! – dijo una silueta con destellos azules y violetas desde el fondo del pasillo – Bray, déjalos pasar. Dicen la verdad.

En ese momento todos bajaron las armas y se relajaron. Aquella silueta era la mismísima Aria T'Loak, en carne y hueso. Ella y toda su gente parecían haber vuelto en muy buenas condiciones.

- Aria T'Loak, soy Kaidan Alenko, segundo al mando de la Normandía

- Lo sé, lo sé – dijo ella – no es posible que alguien pise Omega y yo no lo conozca. Venid conmigo a hablar en otro lugar.

Bray y los demás ya se habían retirado. Y ahora Aria iba adelante con Kaidan, Garrus, Liara y Tali detrás. Ninguno de ellos quería perderse nada por supuesto. Habían estado con Shepard desde el principio y querían llegar con ella hasta el final. Sí, porque todavía renunciaban a la idea de haberla perdido.

Llegaron al despacho de Aria dentro del Afterlife. Y se sentaron a hablar.

- Parece que Omega ha tenido suerte – susurró Tali a Garrus, pero Aria lo escuchó.

- A diferencia de muchos planetas, Omega cuenta con gente útil aunque sean una panda de mercenarios. Pero no penséis que nos hemos ido de rositas, hay muchas bajas y también muchos heridos. Aunque también ha mejorado nuestra organización – dijo Aria – Pero… basta de cháchara, a que habéis venido.

- Creemos que Shepard está viva – dijo Kaidan – necesitamos abastecernos de recursos para poder volver. La Normandía está al límite desde lo de la batalla en la Tierra. Si no hubiera sido por eso, hubiéramos vuelto enseguida.

- Ilusos… - replicó Aria – Shepard está muerta. Es el personaje más importante de la última década y nadie sabe nada de ella, por algo será. La gente muere, es un hecho que tenéis que afrontar.

- Tenemos derecho a comprobarlo – dijo Liara – no podemos simplemente pensar que está muerta y ni siquiera comprobar que su cuerpo yace sin vida.

Aria la miró de arriba abajo. Mirando tan fijamente que podía examinar hasta los detalles de su piel. Aquella era todavía una pequeña asari. Aria casi se enternecía bajo su fachada de bestia.

Tras unos largos segundos de silencio absoluto, Aria soltó un suspiro.

- Dejaré que algunos de mis hombres te proporcionen información que quizás pueda ser útil, habla con Bray.

- Si me disculpáis – dijo Liara, levantándose – Voy a ir inmediatamente, si Shepard está viva quizás no aguante ni dos días más. Y gracias Aria.

Liara se fue del despacho. Mientras los demás permanecían allí.

- Vosotros, decidle a Harrot que necesitáis suministros. Que ya se los pagaré yo – dijo Aria – ¡tú, la quariana! Encárgate de reportar el estado de la Normandía a mis mecánicos. Comprobar el material y no dejes que Harrot os cuele nada malo, nadie es de fiar en Omega.

- Por supuesto – dijo Tali.

- Eres muy amable Aria – dijo Garrus - ¿Qué tramas?

- Je… - sonrió Aria casi malévola – Tener otra vez a Shepard por si vuelvo a perder Omega.

- Gracias Aria – dijo Kaidan – de verdad.

Kaidan y compañía se levantaron y se pusieron a trabajar. Kaidan fue a la enfermería a conseguir la lista de medicamentos y otros utensilios que necesitaban. Después fue a conseguir más víveres y ese tipo de alimentos galácticos, no sin antes comer un plato de comida de verdad.

El ingeniero Adams acudió a hablar con los mecánicos que se pusieron enseguida a reparar el casco y demás cosas que iba indicando. Con su ayuda, era muy probable que todo estuviera listo en menos de un día.

Tali comprobaba que la munición, las armas y armaduras fueran lo mejor. Garrus, se encargó… sobre todo de cuidarla durante sus compras por Omega. Ellos, que dos días antes juraban que iban a morir en aquella guerra, de pronto se dieron cuenta de que todavía estaban vivos y además, de que su romance todavía estaba en pie.

Ella hacia como si nada, pero por dentro lo sabía. Aquel día en el rinconcito de las calibraciones de Garrus, aquel día calibró todo su cuerpo. Aunque no lo necesitaba tanto con Garrus, ella tomó unos antibióticos para evitar caer enferma. Así que aquel día se quitó el casco, y más cosas que no eran el casco. Dejó que sus fluidos se mezclaran con los que emanaba el turiano. La temperatura en aquella sala subía y no sabían si eran ellos o era que se estaba sobrecalentando algún arma del navío.

En un momento sintió como su espalda sudorosa chocaba contra la pared fría de la nave, y vio cómo, efectivamente, los calientes eran ellos. Garrus nunca se equivocaba, se pasaba horas calibrando, era imposible algún sobrecalentamiento. Al menos en la nave, en su cuerpo era al contrario. No pudo evitarlo, pero él, donde pone la mira, pone la bala. Y Tali sintió como la agarraba muy fuerte contra la pared, cosa que le ayudaba a compensar el flaqueo de sus piernas.

El recuerdo del último escalofrío, que hizo que se estremeciera de placer contra aquella pared le hizo recordar donde estaba.

- ¿Tali? – dijo Garrus - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Ehhmm no nada – dijo ella nerviosa y un poco sonrosada, afortunadamente no se le podía ver bien la cara gracias al casco.

Garrus la miró con ojos inquisidores. Sabía que le estaba mintiendo. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué sería tan malo que ella no quisiera contarle? Pensaba él. Si en los últimos meses cogieron tal confianza que se contaban todo. Él no se explicaba ese silencio.

Tali se quedó pensativa otra vez. Y Garrus aprovechó para caminar hacia un lugar escondido de miradas indeseadas.

De pronto Garrus la cogió de la mano y ella dejó caer algunas cosas.

- ¡Garrus! – gritó Tali con la voz temblorosa- ¿¡Qué haces!? Si todo esto se rompe habremos venido para nada. ¡Necesitamos estas cosas!

- Escúchame un momento, por favor – dijo Garrus – estás rara y creo que sé por qué es.

Ella lo miró insegura, era muy alto y fuerte. Su cicatriz en la cara solo le daba un aspecto aun más deseable. Pero ella lo que menos quería era enamorarse. Quería experimentar por un tiempo.

Él dejó el resto de cosas en el suelo y la aferró con sus brazos contra su cuerpo.

- Sé que me quieres – susurró Garrus – sólo dímelo. Es fácil.

Tali se estremecía de placer ante aquellas palabras. Su voz un poco ronca y muy varonil la estaban poniendo realmente nerviosa.

- Yo… no sé qué siento por ti Garrus – dijo Tali.

- ¡No te mientas! – dijo Garrus – luego te arrepentirás.

Entonces ella miró sus ojos. Tenía unos de los ojos turianos más bonitos que había visto jamás. En ese momento miró a su pecho y rezó porque todavía hicieran efecto los antibióticos o que su cuerpo ya se hubiera acostumbrado a los fluidos de Garrus. Abrió el casco, y le obligó rápidamente a acercar su cara. Era extraño besar a un turiano, con sus dientes afilados, al principio daba un poco de temor. Pero después era de lo más excitante. Un beso en el cuello, le hacía sentir que dejaba su vida en sus manos. Con esa mandíbula tan fuerte, podía partir su cuello en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero en lugar de eso él le hacía estremecerse con su lengua, rozando su piel.

Ella lo apartó y cerró el casco. Cogió las cosas y se puso a caminar.

- Vamos Garrus, no tenemos todo el día. Hay que ir a buscar a Shepard – dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa.

Él la siguió un poco más animado que al principio.

Cuando llegaron a la zona de embarque allí estaban esperando hacía varios minutos Liara y Kaidan, hablando del plan. Adams mientras tanto comprobaba que el nivel de combustible estuviera en sus índices más altos.

Cuando los vieron llegar, se pusieron en marcha y subieron a la nave. Aria T'Loak los despidió a lo lejos, desde el megáfono de su oficina. Les deseó suerte incluso. Lo cierto es que por Shepard mucha gente haría lo que fuera, aunque algunos lo demostraran menos.

Ya dentro de la Normandía, la tripulación fue a ocupar su sitio en la nave. Javik, que se cruzó con Tali un momento, la miró por el rabillo del ojo y se acercó para comprobar sus sospechas.

- Tali, apestas a saliva turiana – dijo Javik sin tapujos.

Tali se quería morir de vergüenza, pero se contuvo y simplemente lo ignoró.

Javik vio cómo se iba y exclamó indignado:

- ¡En esta nave al final te acostumbras a la cópula interracial!

* * *

**"Cópula interracial" je-je**

**Un capítulo un poco más largo. Pero espero que esté bien!**

**Hope you liked! Byee~!**

**Gab**


	3. Seccion

**[¡ALERTA DE SPOILERS!]**

**Esta historia se centra en lo que ocurre después de acabar Mass Effect 3. Los que no hayan visto el final de ME3 les recomiendo que lo vean primero.**

_Disclaimer: Mass Effect y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Bioware._

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Sección**

- _"Cópula interracial"_ – pensaba Joker – _"a veces ese Javik tiene una jerga un poco extraña. Ese modo de aprender rápidamente un idioma no funciona del todo bien."_ AAAAAAAAAAUCH!

- Cálmate Joker – dijo la doctora Chakwas – si estás tenso te dolerá más.

Joker intentó guardar silencio mientras la doctora le curaba la pierna. Al principio no era gran cosa, nada que no se pudiera arreglar con los medios adecuados. Pero no los tenían, y ahora la pierna estaba empeorando mucho, seriamente. Y eso que era raro que él estuviera serio. ¿Pero qué se podía esperar? Según él había nacido defectuoso, y encima ahora que no estaba SID, se movía mucho más, olvidándose de que su cuerpo es frágil y ya no tiene quién le cuide.

Al pensar en SID, estando sentado en la camilla, giró la cabeza y miró aquella puerta. La puerta que conducía al núcleo de la IA de la Normandía, y el sitio donde yacía el amor de su vida. Era extraño admitirlo, pero había sido así. SID había sido, con diferencia, lo más similar a la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida. Pero ella era… una máquina. Una Inteligencia Artificial, un ser no orgánico. Y pensar que cuando se enteró de que a la nueva Normandía SR2 le instalaron una IA, creyó que no podían joderlo más. Ahora siente que su mundo no tenía sentido si no estaba ella.

¿Cómo podía llegar un hombre a enamorarse de un robot? Es más, en un principio SID no tenía ni siquiera cuerpo, sólo era el software de la nave. Todo fue muy raro. Comenzaron peleando como críos por tener el control de la nave y todo derivó en un apego emocional tan fuerte, que la IA decidió que la única manera de seguir adelante con su "deseo" era conseguir un cuerpo. Por eso, cuando vio una oportunidad en adoptar el cuerpo de la destrozada Eva Core, no dudó en hacerlo.

En la galaxia, al producirse tal mezcla de razas, ya se había superado el hecho de ver relaciones entre distintas especies. Aunque no todas pudieran mezclarse genéticamente. El amor era más importante para muchos. Pero lo de enamorarse de una IA era mucho más nuevo, Joker todavía no lo había admitido delante de nadie. Bueno, sólo delante de Shepard que ahora no estaba.

- _"Tiene sentido. La Normandía siempre ha sido mi amor y SID fue como su personificación"_ – pensó Joker nostálgico.

Hacía dos días que el cuerpo mecánico de SID no se movía. Después de activarse el Crisol ella simplemente se desplomó y no volvió a decir nada. Después de aquello tuvo que coger fuerzas de donde no las tenía y llevarse a la Normandía lo más lejos posible para ponerse a salvo.

Él quiso ir a por Shepard, ella lo hubiera hecho. Una vez ya murió por su culpa. Por no querer abandonar la Normandía cuando atacaron los recolectores, Shepard tuvo que meter a la tripulación de las cabinas de salvamento y después ir rescatar al piloto.

- _"Todo por culpa del jodido piloto tullido que no quería abandonar la Normandía" –_pensó Joker.

Se lo debía, tenía que ir a buscar a Shepard. Pero le insistieron, le dijeron que en ese momento Shepard hubiera velado por salvar a la tripulación antes que a ella misma, como siempre. Y se fueron lejos.

Cuando ya estuvieron a salvo, en un planeta desconocido, Joker levantó a SID y la llevó al núcleo de la IA, intentando no romperse ningún hueso. Allí la tendió sobre la mesa del fondo y la llamó varias veces como si eso fuera a arreglarla. Nada, era un cuerpo sin vida, si es que alguna vez había tenido eso que se llama "vida".

No sólo tuvo que afrontar lo de abandonar a Shepard sino que ahora, el ser que amaba yacía sin explicación alguna, completamente inerte sobre una mesa.

Joker, aprovechando su soledad y la intimidad que brindaba aquel cuarto gris, reventó y se puso a llorar como nunca lo había hecho. No podía aguantar el peso que tenía que cargar. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que algo fallaba en su pierna izquierda. Una herida enorme que no se acordaba de cuándo se la había hecho, acompañada de un dolor inmenso, seguramente debido a una fractura.

Hasta ahora la adrenalina del momento no le había dejado pensar pero entonces, cuando por fin descansó, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que dolía.

Al salir del núcleo le pidió a la doctora Chakwas que le ayudara con eso. Pero con los pocos medios que tenían en aquel momento poco pudo hacer.

Los que bajaron a Omega habían vuelto con malas noticias. En lo que respectaba a recursos bélicos tenían todavía un gran arsenal. Pero debido al gran número de heridos y bajas, el hospital de Omega estaba saturado. Y además, desde que no estaba Mordin Solus la atención al paciente había empeorado mucho.

Y allí estaba él ahora, viendo como su pierna se iba al garete. Chakwas no había puesto tan mala cara el primer día, pero ahora la pierna había cobrado un color muy feo.

- Puede que te hayan bajado las defensas con todo el estrés que cargas – dijo la doctora – te daré unos antibióticos para que aguantes un poco más hasta que lleguemos.

- Doctora, ¿qué pasará si no llegamos a tiempo a un hospital en condiciones? – dijo Joker aterrado de miedo.

- Es pronto para realizar un diagnóstico – respondió ella – pero te seré sincera, si no te operan en breves puede que…

- ¿Puede qué? – se alarmó Joker

- Puede que pierdas la pierna – finalizó la doctora Chakwas – lo siento Jeff…

A Joker se le terminó de caer el mundo encima. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Su cabeza daba muchas vueltas, se estaba mareando. La doctora vio cómo se encontraba y dijo:

- Desde ahora lo mejor será que te sustituya el piloto Cortez – sentenció.

Pero Joker no estaba escuchando. Estaba cobrando un color azulado y se recostó como pudo en la camilla.

La doctora tomó medidas, y enseguida llamó a la enfermería a Steve Cortez.

- Cortez – dijo ella – el piloto Jeff Moreau se encuentra en unas condiciones de salud delicadas. Él no recuerda cómo pero hace dos días se hizo una fractura en la pierna que debido a su enfermedad ha empeorado rápidamente y como ha seguido en movimiento, ahora tiene una herida interna muy mala. Deberás sustituirle en su puesto de piloto de la Normandía.

- ¡Entendido! – dijo Steve mirado a Joker.

- Te debo advertir que esto por ahora sólo debe saberlo Alenko, si se entera toda la tripulación enseguida, reinará el caos y ahora mismo deben estar tranquilos.

- Se lo comunicaré al Comandante Alenko – respondió Steve mientras se dirigía fuera de la enfermería.

Steve Cortez fue a su puesto de piloto y de camino se encontró con Kaidan.

- Comandante, la doctora Chakwas me ha informado de que el piloto Jeff Moreau se encuentra en una situación de salud delicada y me ha solicitado que le releve.

- De acuerdo – dijo Kaidan - ¿Se encuentra muy mal?

- Bastante – dijo Steve – creo que ahora nuestra prioridad debería ser encontrar un hospital en condiciones para atenderlo.

- Deberíamos intentar pasar por la Ciudadela – dijo Kaidan.

- De acuerdo Comandante – respondío Steve.

Kaidan se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina de Liara para comentárselo. Mientras caminaba, Steve empezó a comunicarle algo por megáfono.

- Comandante, no se encuentra la ubicación de la Ciudadela. Debemos realizar una búsqueda desde algún otro terminal, a ver qué conseguimos.

Kaidan entrando a la oficina de Liara le dijo:

- Ya lo has oído Liara, tenemos que encontrar la ubicación de la Ciudadela y rápido – ordenó Kaidan.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó ella - ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

- Joker se encuentra mal, y Chakwas dice que necesita atención médica urgente en un hospital.

- De acuerdo – dijo Liara.

El Comandante no se podía creer que las cosas se torcieran de este modo justo cuando tenían que ir contrarreloj. Desde luego que la suerte no estaba de su parte. Tras muchas horas de búsqueda, Liara dio con un carguero que les explicó cómo llegar, debido a que al parecer habían activado un protocolo de emergencia temporal y estaba inaccesible en los radares de todas las naves excepto las propias.

Kaidan fue a ver como se encontraba Joker que todavía yacía descansando en la camilla. Chakwas le explicó toda la situación y eso no hizo más que mellar en la resistencia del Comandante Alenko.

- No puede ser – dijo Kaidan - Doctora, ¿de verdad no se puede hacer nada?

- Nos hace falta de todo, intervenirle aquí sin las medidas higiénicas que necesito tomar previamente no haría más que empeorarle – informó ella.

- Entendido… - dijo Kaidan – ya estamos de camino a la Ciudadela, prepara lo que necesites para llevar a Joker. Te mandaré dos de mis hombres para que ayuden a llevarlo. Te quiero allí durante la intervención, ¿de acuerdo?

- No me iba a separar Comandante – dijo Chakwas.

Tras unas 5 horas de camino llegaron por fin a la Ciudadela. Una vez traspasado el relé de masa más próximo, ya pudieron detectarla en sus radares.

Kaidan, los dos cabos y la doctora Chakwas se llevaron a Joker al hospital. Allí, se encontraron un caos inmenso debido a la cantidad de heridos que había generado la batalla. Sin embargo, la doctora Michel, debido al agradecimiento que sentía por Shepard se ofreció para intervenir a Joker con máxima prioridad.

- Esto está muy mal - dijo la doctora Michel – le está empezando a subir la infección hacia la rodilla…

- Lo sé, Joker me odiará por esto – dijo Chakwas – tenemos que seccionar.

* * *

**¡Qué tensión! ¿Qué le pasará al pobre Joker?**

**¡Sólo lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Gaby**


	4. Sintesis

**[¡ALERTA DE SPOILERS!]**

**Esta historia se centra en lo que ocurre después de acabar Mass Effect 3. Los que no hayan visto el final de ME3 les recomiendo que lo vean primero.**

_Disclaimer: Mass Effect y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Bioware._

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Síntesis**

Después de activar el Crisol, la Ciudadela volvió a su sitio en aproximadamente unas veinticuatro horas. Algunas zonas estaban destrozadas y había mucha gente desaparecida.

Corría el rumor de que la Ciudadela había abandonado el Sistema Solar, y mucha gente fue a comprobarlo para así poder encontrar a algunos familiares. En pocas horas la población se reestableció con nuevos habitantes y también otros que habían sido evacuados como pudieron.

Cuando despertó, Joker se sentía molido. Como si le hubiera pasado una apisonadora por encima. Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en el _Huerta Memorial Hospital_ de la Ciudadela.

_"Hemos llegado a tiempo"_ – pensó aliviado.

Era el cuarto día desde que no sabían nada de Shepard, y de pronto su subconsciente quiso asustarle. Sintió como si la camilla desapareciera y él cayera al vacío. Así fue como terminó de despertarse.

Estaba enchufado a una serie de tubos para transmitirle los sueros. Por lo que no se podría ir de allí tan fácilmente.

Se iba a reclinar, y cuando hizo un esfuerzo por empujar su torso con ayuda de los pies sintió que algo no cuadraba. Sólo estaba allí su pie derecho. Su pie izquierdo no reaccionaba.

Fue así cuando supo que no había ido todo bien. Se armó de valor y levantó la sábana que cubría sus piernas, o por lo menos una de ellas. En el sitio de la otra no pudo ver más que vacío por debajo de su rodilla. Ahí estaba, una venda enorme cubriendo la rodilla indicaba que ya nunca jamás podría pisar con su pie izquierdo.

- No puede ser… – dijo Joker en estado de shock – mi… mi pierna…

Toda clase de temores pasaron por la mente de Joker. El miedo y el terror que sentía no fue tanto por la pérdida de un miembro sino por pensar que ello supondría la pérdida de su trabajo. La pasión de su vida, aquella en la que había enfocado todos sus esfuerzos… Todo lo que le había costado, el hecho de demostrar que su enfermedad no supondría ningún problema para realizar su trabajo. El tener que afrontar pruebas físicas que más de una lesión le había costado pero que tuvo que callar para llegar donde estaba.

Todo.

Joker empezó a entrar en estado de shock y tuvo que ir corriendo la doctora Chakwas para tranquilizarle. Tras sedarlo, se dirigió a Kaidan:

- Comandante.

- ¿Tardará en recuperarse? – preguntó Kaidan.

- Acaba de perder un miembro, cosa que sería muy lenta de curar pero le hemos administrado los medicamentos adecuados a tiempo. Puede que en unas cuantas horas Joker pueda levantarse, por supuesto, en una silla de ruedas.

- ¿En serio? – dijo Kaidan sorprendido.

- Tengo que hacer una solicitud Comandante – pidió Chakwas – estoy segurísima de Joker no nos lo perdonará si lo dejamos aquí. He reabastecido la Normandía de antibióticos, he comprado medicamentos y toda clase de utensilios para atenderlo si lo necesita. La operación fue todo un éxito así que dudo mucho que necesite otra intervención. Ahora mismo en la Ciudadela están saturados, creo que lo más adecuado para él es irse con nosotros.

- Si estás segura… confío su vida en tus manos doctora – dijo Kaidan - ¿Se sabe ya qué le ocurrió?

- Sí, Joker cuando se enteró de que SID se había desplomado y no _"reaccionaba"_ la cogió y la llevó hasta el núcleo de la Normandía. SID es metálica, pesa lo suyo y Joker, que debido al síndrome de Vrolik tiene los huesos quebradizos, se fracturó la tibia. Por regla general las fracturas de tibia suelen ser abiertas, es decir, con desgarro de la piel que la cubre. Pero debido a que no fue una fractura por impacto directo, sino por sobrecarga de peso, la zona se comenzó a hinchar y se produjo una hemorragia interna. También, normalmente cuando se produce una fractura de tibia se fractura, a su vez, el peroné. Pero es posible que esto no ocurriera en su caso y por eso no dejó de caminar al instante. Todo esto unido al hecho de que en estos días ha experimentado una subida en los niveles de adrenalina y testosterona, y que toma medicamentos para aliviar el dolor de huesos, ha hecho que tardara en darse cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando. Estuvo mucho tiempo ocupado así que no se había cambiado de ropa…

- Ha tenido muy mala suerte, pobre Joker – dijo Kaidan suspirando.

- No todo ha salido tan mal, encontraré la forma de que se recupere enseguida, aunque tenga que aplicar medigel cada diez minutos. Por cierto Kaidan, también te he comprado nuevas pastillas para la jaqueca – dijo Chakwas.

- Eh, gracias doctora. ¡No sé qué haríamos sin ti! – dijo Kaidan – No quiero que te ofendas, pero… has sido como una madre para todos nosotros. Espero que sigas con nosotros hasta que encontremos a Shepard.

- Gracias… Kaidan, y no te preocupes, ¿cómo me puede ofender algo así? Es más, estaré todo el tiempo que me lo pidáis y mi vida dure – respondió ella.

- Voy a dar una vuelta, en unas cuatro horas partiremos, ¿estará todo listo? – preguntó Kaidan.

- Sólo hace falta que despierte Joker, y que yo encuentre una cosa… - dijo Chakwas

- ¿Una cosa…?

- ¡Nada nada! Si lo consigo luego te lo explico.

Karin Chakwas, una médico excepcional y la persona a la que se le tenía más cariño en la Normandía. La doctora se fue hacia la habitación de Joker para ver cómo se encontraba. Dormía como un niño, pero ahora ella tenía que, en menos de una hora, encontrar una solución a su problema.

Entonces ella se fue otra vez, hacia los lugares públicos del Presidium. Allí fue hacia la zona de los apartamentos dónde se reuniría con una persona.

- ¿Qué deseas doctora? – dijo una voz que salía de un holograma.

- Pensaba que nos veríamos en persona srta. Lawson – dijo Chakwas.

- Estoy de un lado a otro, no tengo tiempo ni para respirar así que lo más práctico era no perder tiempo en traslados – dijo Miranda – Y bien, ¿qué se te ofrece?

- Necesito que me envíes en cuanto puedas una prótesis para una pierna, desde la rodilla hasta abajo. Es el modelo P-2ASW, de esas nuevas de fácil instalación – dijo Chakwas.

- Eso costará bastante, ¿lo sabes, no? – dijo Miranda.

- Me siento culpable… afrontaré el pago encantada – dijo Chakwas.

- ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado Chakwas? – preguntó Miranda bastante intrigada.

- Joke tuvo una fractura por un acto imprudente y no se dio cuenta ni yo me di cuenta de lo grave que era hasta pasados dos días, cuando ya estaba hinchada, con una hemorragia interna que empezaba a supurar – explicó la doctora – debo hacer todo lo posible para que Joker vuelva a caminar enseguida.

- Vaya… es un accidente bastante extraño. Pero no te culpes, lo primero era que él se diera cuenta, era demasiado el dolor, seguro que en parte se lo estaba aguantando. Has hecho cuánto has podido. Te enviaré eso ahora mismo, hay una nave de mis hombres que va a la Ciudadela ahora mismo. Estará en unas dos horas, espérale en el hangar D24.

- Allí estaré – dijo Chakwas – y gracias Miranda.

Miranda desconectó la retransmisión y Chakwas se dirigió a los lugares públicos del Presidium. Allí había muchas zonas destrozadas y mucha gente recogiendo escombros, esperando encontrar algún rostro familiar. Kaidan estaba recostado en una barandilla contemplando el paisaje desolado.

- Comandante – dijo Chakwas – en aproximadamente dos horas tendré eso aquí y podremos partir.

- ¿Qué es si se puede saber? – preguntó Kaidan.

- Es una pierna ortopédica de última generación. La mejor hasta el momento. Si mal no recuerdo, está optimizada para que la pierna responda ante los impulsos nerviosos que manda el cerebro de hospedaje. No me preguntes como funciona, no sé más de ahí. Pero me alegra pensar que hay tan buenos avances, además de los avances en armas – dijo Chakwas.

- Vaya, parece muy sofisticada – dijo Kaidan - ¿Te habrá costado mucho? Si quieres puedo meterlo dentro del presupuesto de la Alianza, en teoría son cosas que deben pagarnos también.

- No te preocupes, debo pagarlo yo. Me siento culpable por no haber visto antes lo mal que se encontraba Joker – dijo Chakwas – Es una forma de disculpas.

- Bueno, si lo crees así – dijo Kaidan – Doctora. Deberíamos ir trasladando a Joker a la Normandía para que no nos cueste llevarlo cuando ya esté despierto.

- Tienes razón, vamos.

* * *

**Ay ay ay parece que al final Joker no lo pasará tan mal, o si?**

**Jajaja comentad un poco que si no comentais no se si me leeis! Al final me desanimare y dejare de escribir! :'(**

**Besis**

**Gab**


	5. Reencuentro

**[¡ALERTA DE SPOILERS!]**

**Esta historia se centra en lo que ocurre después de acabar Mass Effect 3. Los que no hayan visto el final de ME3 les recomiendo que lo vean primero.**

_Disclaimer: Mass Effect y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Bioware._

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Reencuentro**

- ¿Qué paso con el Crisol?

- Por lo visto después de activarse, sólo se vio un resplandor cegador. La Ciudadela y el Crisol se separaron. La Ciudadela volvió aquí al sistema Widow. Mientras que el Crisol se quedó orbitando alrededor de la Tierra.

- Vaya, aparentemente no pasó gran cosa, ¿no?

- Bueno, los segadores simplemente dejaron de funcionar. Eso lo sabes. Pero también otro tipo de IA, robots y mecas dejaron de funcionar también. Los geth entre ellos. He oído que los quarianos están haciendo todo lo posible por reanimarlos, aunque todavía hay mucha polémica sobre el tema. Algunos dicen que deberían quedarse como está, que "si eso ocurrió es porque era su destino".

- Ignorantes…

- De todas formas, quería enseñarte una cosa. Tengo amistades quarianas que están muy involucradas en la reanimación de geth. Dicen que los geth se volvieron muy complejos debido a combinar tecnología segadora. Sin embargo, me pasaron código capaz de reanimar a mecas e IA más simples que no se vieron involucrados con esa tecnología segadora.

- ¿En serio?¿ Y eso funciona? No me lo creo… si eso fuera cierto ahora mismo hubieran vuelto todos los mecas que hay en la galaxia.

- ¿No me crees? Fíjate bien, son pocos, pero algunas personas que tenían mecas o IA personales ya lo han hecho. El problema es que hasta ahora no se ha hallado como hacerlo a nivel global, es decir, a todos a la vez. Pero sí se puede ir haciendo uno por uno.

Chakwas estaba en el hangar D24 cuando a acababa de escuchar esa conversación. No se lo podía creer, pero era posible, en apenas 72 horas la gente había hecho cosas increíbles. Sobre todo los quarianos en lo que respecta a mecánica y programación. Seguro que echaban mucho en falta a los geth para ayudarles a reconstruir Rannoch. Era un tema escabroso, pero los necesitaban de verdad.

La doctora pensó que no había persona más adecuada para recuperar esos códigos que no fuera Tali. Así que la llamó, y Tali bajó de la Normandía directa al lugar que le había indicado.

- Si eso es cierto, ¡nos ayudará en poder recuperar a SID! – exclamó Tali mientras iban caminando hacia donde se encontraban los dos salarianos.

- Así es Tali – dijo Chakwas – pero antes debemos pedírselo.

Aquellos salarianos que minutos antes había escuchado Chakwas, todavía estaban enzarzados en aquella conversación.

- ¡Pero si queremos recuperar todos los IA tardaremos mucho si hay que ir uno por uno…!

- Hay que tener paciencia, seguro que en muy pocos días alguien hallará la manera de repararlos a todos.

- ¿Perdón? – dijo Tali – No hemos podido evitar escucharos y estamos muy interesadas en adquirir el código que decís que ayuda a desbloquearlos.

- Ah, por supuesto. Compartir el conocimiento siempre es bueno. Pero por favor, haced buen uso de él.

Tali se quedó sorprendida por la amabilidad del salariano.

- ¿Pero oye? Tú eres quariana, deberías saber más que nosotros.

- Lo cierto es que he estado aislada de mi gente bastante tiempo – dijo Tali – estoy trabajando en una nave que no es de la Flotilla.

- Vaya, si necesitas ayuda lo mejor será que le pidas a un quariano. Nosotros todavía no sabemos cómo funciona. Sólo sabemos que después de activarse el Crisol, los mecas e IA se resetearon. Y al analizar a fondo, parece ser que hacen falta estas líneas de código para el arranque. Se han dado casos en los que no ha funcionado, pero espero que tengas suerte.

- Hmm, la filosofía del programador "funciona pero no sé por qué". Muchas gracias, espero de verdad que funcione – dijo Tali.

La doctora y Tali se hicieron a un lado, a seguir esperando la pierna mecánica.

- ¿Crees que funcionará? – preguntó Chakwas.

- No lo sé, sólo espero que sí – dijo Tali – estrujaré todo lo que se de programación en mi cerebro.

En ese momento se vio pasar a Kaidan y algunos miembros de la Normandía con la camilla. Dispuestos a llevar a Joker a la nave.

- Comandante, ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? – dijo Chakwas

- Joker ya se había despertado, estaba furioso. Nunca lo había visto tan furioso – afirmó Kaidan – el caso es que tuvimos que sedarlo de nuevo o si no era probable que se hiciera daño al resistirse. Pero esta vez no le hemos puesto tanta cantidad, lo justo para que duerma una media hora tranquilo.

- Vale… yo seguiré esperando aquí. – dijo Chakwas

- Yo volveré a la Normandía con ellos – dijo Tali

- De acuerdo

Kaidan, los cabos y Tali se dirigieron con la camilla hacia la nave.

Una vez en la Normandía, Tali fue allí donde yacía el cuerpo de SID.

- Vamos a ver qué puedo hacer – susurró Tali.

Y haciendo uso de su omniherramienta empezó a transmitir el nuevo código para combinarlo con el código de SID. En varias ocasiones tuvo que volver a intentarlo debido a que, hubo varios intentos en los que, cuando parecía que lo había conseguido de pronto SID tenía espasmos y la Normandía perdía intensidad lúminica.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Tali? – preguntó Kaidan que entró al núcleo alarmado.

- Estoy intentando reanimar a SID con el código que me han pasado.

- Está bien, sólo intenta no romper la Normandía, es lo único que tenemos para ir a buscar a Shepard.

- Eso hago Kaidan – dijo Tali – el problema es que hay como una especie de rechazo hacia el código. Parece que supiera que es algo ajeno, como cuando el cuerpo humano rechaza un alérgeno.

- Yo no sé mucho de esto, pero… ¿por qué no lo intentas desde la raíz? – sugirió Kaidan.

- Era justo lo que iba a hacer – dijo ella un poco indignada por no habérsele ocurrido.

- Tampoco te enfades, sólo era una sugerencia – dijo Kaidan simulando una sonrisa

Entonces Tali cogió abrió una consola que permitía el acceso a la raíz de la Normandía. Allí introdujo el código manualmente y con ayuda de la onmiherramienta hizo un pirateo para evitar el bloqueo que tenía el código original. Al final, después de mucho rato de intentarlo y sudor, Tali pensó en dejarlo. Esa última vez no había habido ni rechazo ni nada. Simplemente no ocurrió nada.

Comprobó el código otra vez y allí estaba todo tal cual ella lo había dejado.

- No se me ocurre nada más, por ahora es todo lo que puedo hacer… - pensó Tali.

Y entonces, se apagaron las luces. Todo el sistema de la Normandía tuvo un apagón. Hasta las luces de emergencia.

- ¡ARGH! – exclamó Tali – ¡Ahora me he cargado todo!

- ¡Qué ha pasado! – entró Liara con una linterna gritando - ¡Tali qué has hecho!

- Yo sólo… sólo intentaba arreglar a SID…

- Tali… nos hemos quedado sin nave, ¡has pirateado la Normandía! – dijo Liara

De pronto, tras unos segundos de desesperación y de no saber qué hacer. Las luces volvieron, todo volvía a funcionar. Y entonces SID se levantó.

- ¡SID! – gritaron las dos al unísono.

Pero SID todavía no reaccionaba, simplemente estaba allí de pie sin procesar lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿SID? ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó Tali intentando formular la pregunta de manera que un ser programado pudiera responder fácilmente.

- Tali, Liara… ¿Qué día es hoy? – dijo SID intentado ubicarse.

- Hace cuatro días que no reaccionabas – explicó Liara

- ¿Cuatro días? – preguntó SID - ¿Y qué he estado haciendo? ¿Dónde está Shepard?

- Estabas aquí, tú cuerpo inmóvil… y Shepard, creemos que ha muerto y que está en la Tierra puesto que fue el último lugar dónde se tuvo noticias de ella.

- ¿Shepard? ¿Muerta? – preguntó SID.

- Sí… - susurró Tali – pero creemos que no debemos afirmarlo hasta que no encontremos su cuerpo.

- Es una buena conclusión – dijo SID caminando hacia la puerta – será mejor que vuelva a mi puesto…

- ¡Espera! – dijo Liara – teníamos que contarte que Joker…

Pero era demasiado tarde. SID ya había salido por la puerta del núcleo que daba a la enfermería y allí vio a Joker tendido, con aspecto de estar muy mal.

- Joker… - dijo SID entristecida, aunque parecía raro en una IA - ¿Qué le ha pasado?

- Joker se fracturó la pierna llevándote a cuestas hasta aquí cuando se enteró de que no reaccionabas – explicó Liara – con la muerte de Shepard y después lo tuyo, no tuvo tiempo en darse cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando y tardó mucho tiempo en recibir atención médica. Al final…

- Le falta la pierna – dijo SID – por mi culpa…

- Joker es frágil de huesos, ya lo sabes – susurró Tali – no es culpa tuya, cualquier persona podría haberte cargado con menos esfuerzo pero él no le dijo nada a nadie…

SID se sentó muy afligida al lado de la camilla. Era muy raro imaginar que una IA podía sentir emociones pero, ahí estaba. Dolida por lo que le había pasado a Joker.

- No estés así, seguro que cuando Joker despierte querrá verte feliz – dijo Tali.

- Lo sé – dijo SID – pero no puedo evitarlo.

- ¿Cómo que no puedes evitarlo? – preguntó Liara – eres una IA…

- Lo sé – dijo SID – pero no sé si lo sabíais pero me reprogramé hace tiempo. Cada vez me he hecho más modificaciones para entender más el comportamiento humano. Todo para poder estar con él, como hacéis los seres inteligentes. Y ahora…

- Quizás por eso casi me ha costado la Normandía entera arreglarte – dijo Tali aliviada por pensar que no era del todo culpa suya el estropicio que casi comete.

- Puede ser – dijo SID.

- Os dejaremos a solas – dijo Liara – Joker tiene un sedante ligero, puede que no tarde en despertar.

- Gracias… y gracias, Tali – dijo SID

- ¡De nada! – dijo Tali sonriendo aunque no se viera a través del casco.

Tras casi cuarenta minutos de espera, Joker despertó haciendo una mueca de dolor. Se restregó los ojos para terminar de despertarse y allí, a su lado vio a SID.

Se los restregó otra vez porque no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Y entonces…

- ¡SID! – exclamó Joker - ¡Estás bien!

- Debería alegrarme yo porque tú estés bien – dijo SID sonriendo.

Ella se acercó suavemente con sumo cuidado de no hacerle ningún tipo de daño físico. Ya había sufrido bastante por su culpa.

- ¿Por qué estás distante? – preguntó Joker.

- ¡Mira lo que te ha pasado! – exclamó ella – ¡por mi culpa te falta una pierna! Si te hubieras enamorado de una humana quizás no hubiera pesado tanto el cuerpo para llevarlo cargado.

- No digas tonterías… creía que no te vería nunca más – dijo Joker – Verte de nuevo compensa el haber perdido una pierna. Así por lo menos tendrás que cuidarme ahora más que nunca.

- Por supuesto que lo haré – dijo SID, acercando sus labios hacia los labios de Joker.

El contacto frío de sus labios era algo que él extrañaba mucho. Demasiado. Pero eso compensaba el sufrimiento que había pasado. Ahora ella estaba ahí y eso era algo que se juró que nunca más iba a perder.

- Prometo que estudiaré más y más para la próxima vez saber cómo arreglarte yo mismo – dijo Joker cuando sus bocas se habían separado.

SID sonrió y en ese momento entró por la puerta la doctora Chakwas, con una pierna mecánica lista para él.

- No nos íbamos a quedar sin piloto de la Normandía – dijo Chakwas - ¡Oh vaya, SID! Estás aq…

- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Una pierna mecánica! ¿La has conseguido tú? – exclamó Joker.

- Sí, para que estés otra vez dando la lata desde la cabina de la Normandía.

- ¡Eres genial doctora Chakwas! – dijo Joker - ¿Cuándo podré ponérmela?

- Hace falta todavía que tu pierna mejore un poco más. Pero será muy pronto, quizás en unos dos días de tratamiento constante con medigel.

- Para tratamiento constante estoy yo aquí, no voy a permitir que Joker sea infeliz – dijo SID contenta.

- Tali lo ha conseguido, lo sabía – dijo Chakwas – estoy contenta por vosotros. Espero que ahora nada os vuelva a truncar la relación.

- Ahora los dos somos en parte mecánicos y en parte humanos – dijo Joker lleno de alegría - ¿verdad SID?

* * *

**He tardado pero aqui esta el capitulo 5!**

**Espero que os guste tanto como a mi!**

**Un beso**

**Gab**


End file.
